Please don't turn your back on me Taiki-san!
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: "I know what my feelings for you are. It's not respect, admiration or anything of that sort. I like you, Taiki-san! I'm not playing games. Please, please don't turn your back on me Taiki-san!"
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "I know what my feelings for you are. It's not respect, admiration or anything of that sort. I like you, Taiki-san! I'm not playing games. Please, please don't turn your back on me Taiki-san!"

There he is, a smile that radiates brighter than any star, sweat that glitters as they fall; Shinonome East Middle School's idol, Kudou Taiki-san. A legendary hero, an idol, someone to look up to as compared to someone such as myself. I could never be as strong as him, no, I know that no matter how much effort I put in, Taiki-san would be still out of my league. Here I am, knowing all this and yet; I just could never stop myself from looking, thinking and worse still, falling for Taiki-san.

Oh God, why? Why couldn't I stop looking at him? Every moment, second, when I'm next to him, I could actually feel my heart bearing faster than the speed of light. My cheeks fluster oh so easily when Taiki-san makes fun of me. Unfortunately, Taiki-san is never mine to begin with. Some claimed that Taiki-san is a 'shared' property. Everyone wants to be with him be it, Akari-san, Zenjirou-san, nee-san, Tagiru and even the digimons. No matter how much Taiki-san is a 'shared' property, at the end of the day, Taiki-san would always return to Kiriha-san after all, in a way Taiki-san belongs to Kiriha-san.

Well, what hurts the most is to see the one you have feelings for be with someone else. Doesn't anyone? How I long for the day when my dreams would become a reality, to have Taiki-san in my arms, to nuzzle into his chest, to have him all to my own. That would be sweet heaven.

"Yuu! Let's go hunting today! I'll hunt them by the truck loads today!"

Oh Tagiru, somehow I'm envious with that carefree attitude of yours. How I wish that I could shut all of this negativity and take in all that is positive. As I stare at Tagiru's goggles, I noticed how much of a difference in us. After all, I was the one who wanted Taiki-san dead at one point of time. That heavy remorse still thumps in my heart up until today.

The school bell went off a few minutes ago and yet, I was still seated, staring at my worksheets hoping that something would happen while shutting off Tagiru's random rants. Any moment now, Taiki-san would come and pick us up before Kiriha-san would pick up Taiki-san by the school's front gate.

"Hi Yuu, Tagiru! Are you ready to go yet?"

Speak of the devil, I mean angel. Taiki-san, why won't you look at me? Don't you know how I've always been looking at you, thinking about you, missing you and worse of all, falling for you and yet, you don't even know about it.

Standing by the door, Taiki-san was wearing his usual grin, waiting for the both of us to pack our bags and call it a day. Honestly, when I just started school, I was the only one that would get Taiki-san's attention and I love that. Nowadays, it's either Kiriha-san or Tagiru who hog his attention. I knew then, there was no hope of becoming more that friends with Taiki-san.

After I had finished packing, I joined Taiki-san and Tagiru before heading to the school gate. I was about to ask Taiki-san regarding the up coming basketball tournament when I saw a familiar impatient shadow by the gate. That gloom in my heart suddenly got darker by the minute. My heavy heart just sank when reality just slaps me in my face. I deserve that don't I? I was the reason why I cause Taiki-san to suffer back then. I should just accept all this.

We walked home together. To be honest, I always felt left out. While Tagiru is hogging Taiki-san's attention, Kiriha-san would be walking next to Taiki-san not taking to anyone. Which kind of leave me walking at the back alone envying the position Tagiru was in. After the third turn, all of us parted ways. Okay, so maybe not all of us. It is only natural that Kiriha-san will send Taiki-san home right?

Knowing I knew that he would never settle for a kiss or just holding hands. Then again, what right do I have from stopping them. If Taiki-san is happy, so should I.

"Welcome home Yuu!"

* * *

**A/N: Rate and Reviews are greatly appreciated! Do look forward to the next chapter! Reviews will greatly help me improve the story. If you like KHR! Check out High School Curiosity. Thank You and have a good day!**

**140220141919**


	2. Chapter 2

I was, to be honest, quite shocked by my sister's reply. I was still under the impression that she was on tour because I really need the time for myself especially nowadays. I just don't want her to worry about me. As soon as I was done greeting her, I immediately went up to my room. It's a pity that I refuse to eat her homemade dinner but then again, I told her that I will heat it up later.

"What's wrong Yuu?" I can hide my uneasiness from everyone except Damemon.

"Damemon, these feelings for Taiki-san, why can't it stop?"

At times like this, I'm just glad that I could rely on Damemon. Then again, I feel like an inconvenience to Damemon. The more I think about it, the more I feel so helpless and insecure. If only there's a way to stop these feelings, wouldn't it be great? God, if you're out there, please, stop making me have feelings for Taiki-san. I feel so guilty about it. I remember talking to Damemon for a while more and the next thing I know was that I woke up feeling tired and hungry. At least there is Nee-san's cooking. Guess that solves my hunger issue.

I was about to step out of my room when I heard footsteps. I know that she's not alone. I know that the other pair of footsteps belongs to a man. That I can be certain of.

"Is Yuu asleep?"

That's Kiriha-san's voice. I'm sure about it. What does he want? I slowly took a step back and gently leaving my bedroom door slightly open for me to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Yeap. I went to check on him a few minute before you came. What about Taiki?"

"Relax, I made sure that sure that he sleep before I went out."

It was quite a shock to learn that Kiriha-san was two timing my sister and Taiki-san. It was quite sad that Taiki-san was not aware of it. I'm so sorry Taiki-san. I am so sorry. I waited patiently by the door till the house was filled with silence. On second thought, never mind about that dinner. I should just get back to sleep and pretend that I never heard that conversation between them.

The moment my eyes close, all I could see was Taiki-san crying, looking betrayed and worse, trying to attempt suicide. That is not that Taiki-san I knew. Then again, love can make you do crazy things right? What should I do? Should I tell him? He has the right to know. The question is how? There is a thousand and one ways of doing this. Do I want to see him hurt by telling him or should I let him figure it out himself. There is a possibility that something would go wrong. Should I indirectly tell him? What's the best way to deal with this?

"Yuu.. Yuu.. YUU! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Tagiru's voice was just deafening to my ears so early in the morning.

You can't blame him for shouting at me. I was so tired that I zoned out in class. To think that I spend the next few hours after that incident laying in bed thinking of Taiki-san. Maybe, just maybe I could use this as one an advantage to get Taiki-san to end his relationship and start over with me. Would he? Would anyone want to go out with someone who used want you dead?

"Hey, Tagiru, what's the best way to talk to a person alone?"

I'm sure that question spark curiosity in him.

"Hmm.. write a note to meet the person to meet at an isolated place?" He shrugged.

Tagiru deserve a credit. Just one. Over feed him might lead to an epic breakdown. What if Taiki-san won't see me? What if Taiki-san will hate me? What should I do? Someone help me.

"Yuu? Yuu? Yuu? Is everything alright?"

I know Damemon is worried. He always worry about me. For once, I want Taiki-san to realize how much of a struggle I went through with each passing day. Maybe I shouldn't be in school today. Call in sick and shut myself from the world seems like an idea to me. I won't have to face Taiki-san and pray that these feelings would slowly subside and eventually disappear. I should head to sensei's office to ask for a sick leave. I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

"Sensei," I gave a knock on the door before sliding it to the left.

_**Out for lunch. Be right back! (:**_

Maybe I should just wait here since I'm not up for anything else. A nap wouldn't hurt right? I really need that nap after hours of staying up thinking of him. Maybe I should ask sensei if she could prescribe me a medication for something like this. Worth a shot. I took my indoor shoes off and jump in hoping that I would sleep instantly the moment I land. It wasn't as comfortable as my bed but at least the bed here is quite decent. I was looking at the pure white ceiling not thinking of anything else or rather, just staring, slowly, drifting into wonderland.

Fascinatingly, that nap left me fully charged. Maybe I slept through instead of napping. Yet, there is still no sign of sensei? I was just about to give up waiting when I heard sensei's high heels.

"Ara, Yuu-kun, you've been coming here often lately. Is there something I could help you with?"

Each time sensei asked me the same question and each time I would answer that I was fine. Should I ask her for help this time? I sat up, put my shoes on and went over to sensei's table. It's quite refreshing to look at sensei's table. Calm green and pictures of her pet kitten and little pup. How I wish I could have a pet. But then again, I don't want to upset Damemon when it comes to giving affection. I told sensei everything. So maybe not everything. Just the relationship issue.

"So sensei, is there any pills that you can prescribe me so I can forget about Taiki-san?"

"Oh no, Yuu-kun, you mustn't say that. Everything that has happened has a reason. I'm sure when you look back, you'll see the light."

Sensei did mention that if I see this as a problem, find an earnest way to solve them only then I could really mature. It is quite reassuring to know that I could always count on sensei for advice and support. Truth to be told, not many teachers here are that dedicated to their students. After that long talk, somehow I felt better. With the excuse letter that I got from sensei, I have to thank her properly once I managed to solve this problem out.

"I'm glad that you feel better Yuu."

"Thank you Damemon. I'm really glad that you're here with me."

As I stroll back to class, I was suddenly reminded of what had happened yesterday. Why? I was on my knees somehow felt ashamed and disgusted. How, when, did this all happened? To top it all, I feel the pain of a thousand knives stabbing my back. Taiki-san of all people should never have to go through, should never deserve this. I clenched my fist, got up and hasten my pace to pick up my belongings and return home. I only hope that she is prepared for this.

I took the shortcut back instead of the usual route. Tuwarmon always give me a lift back whenever I used the shorter route. I was fishing out for my keys at the front door when it just automatically open. Standing on the other side was my sister and Kiriha-san. What was my sister wearing? With her tousled hair and uneven buttoned top, it took less than a second to figure out what they did. How could they? I took a step back, walking backwards looking at them and the next thing I knew was running towards an unknown destination.

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm trying to get my touch back. Rate and Review is much loved!**

**Advert: Love my on-going fanfics? Love spoilers? Want really fast updates? Want to add a little bit of touch to your fav fanfic? PM me to find out more! No joke!**

**010420142235**


	3. Chapter 3

I took a step back, walking backwards looking at them and the next thing I knew was running towards an unknown destination. It wasn't unknown anymore because the next thing I know was in DigiQuartz. I wondered around having no plans at all. I was too shocked to actually have a plan. Maybe I should just sit around somewhere hoping that once I get better, I will eventually go home. Well, that's a possibility, right? Should I? Knowing Nee-san, she'll give a thousand and one reason. Do I want to listen to that? Maybe I could stay in DigiQuartz for a while. Maybe until someone comes and bring me back.

"Yuu, are you alright?"

"Hmm.. Guess so Damemon. I'll be fine. I think. Yeah, I just need time."

"Alright then, just so you know, I'm always here Yuu."

And I'm thankful for that Damemon. At times, I do realize how much of a girl I've been. I do realize that at times I drove Damemon up the wall with my constant behavior. Damemon is indeed a true companion. I hope that he Damemon will stay here forever. See? This is just selfish of me. Never think for the one next to me. I do get the feeling that ever since then I've change. But is it for the good? I doubt so. What am I doing actually?

I wasn't doing much actually. In fact, nothing at all. I was just laying out in the open staring at the sky. Who would have though that all that running have left me exhausted.

"_And I never thought that the pain could grow..._"

It was funny, it is funny because all of a sudden those words came out as I was humming absentmindedly. Maybe somehow it reflects what I feel.

"_Call me obsess, call me insane, something crawling in my veins.._"

That's weird, I'm getting real sleepy. Maybe I should get Damemon to watch over me.

"Damemon, could you watch over me? I think I'll get a little na-"

"YUUUUUU! Thank god I've found you!"

He was heaving heavily desperately trying to talk but he throat was to dry. One big breather was all he need before he attempt to talk. Well, that was before I decided to cut in.

"Ta-Taiki-san what are you doing here?"

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Kinda short don't ya think? Well, that's cause I'm hungry~~ Feed me with reviews please! Haha well, I'll be a way for a short period of time (I think) and wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger so yeah. Till next time!**

**201223042014**


End file.
